Finding Home
by thefamousegg
Summary: Ridiculous Cormilla one shots and stories.
1. Caretaker

**_Finding Home_ ** is a collection of loosely related Cormilla stories/drabbles/one shots/whatever that I imagine taking place as I play through revelations.

If _**you**_ enjoy my writing and have an idea for a story/situation and want to see it written out, send it on in! If I dig it, I'll make it happen for ya.

* * *

A/N: Takes place at some point after Camilla and Jakob's B rank support.

* * *

Camilla had a problem.

And it's name was Jakob. Her husband's butler.

The boy had the nerve to reject her orders, claiming he was only loyal to Corrin. The fact that he refused to listen to her when she told him Corrin only needed her agitated her. When he ignored her order that he was dismissed annoyed her. But what really set her pissed her off was the fact that he had the gall to imply that he could take better care of her husband than she could. And as she laid down in bed that night she formulated a plan to remove the butler from the picture. After all, Corrin didn't need him anymore. Only her.

Petty? Perhaps. But Corrin only deserved the best. And that was her. Camilla was aware that the butler would never willingly stop serving his liege, and Corrin would never dismiss him as they were close friends. But if Corrin thought Jakob would be happier no longer working for him? He'd do what he thought was best for his friend and dismiss him, unable to bear the thought that he was making someone suffer for his selfish needs.

So she decided to strike hard and fast at something close to the butler's heart. And that was his unique brand of tea that Corrin enjoyed. It was no secret that her husband's approval of his tea meant the world to him. But the truth was that Corrin had admitted to her that he actually preferred her blend to Jakob's. He just couldn't bring himself to tell the butler that as he knew it would destroy him.

So she would occasionally sneakily pour pickle juice, or some other vile flavor that Corrin detested, into the tea the butler delivered to them. Which she was always quick to dispose of when Corrin nearly spit it back out, and volunteered her own superior brew. It went on for days until eventually she heard the words she had been waiting for when Jakob delivered his tea.

"Jakob, you can stop bringing me your tea. I… I actually prefer Camilla's."

Jakob recoiled in horror at his liege's words, the hurt clear on his face. And she couldn't stop the victorious grin from spreading across her face even if she wanted to. She had struck the first critical blow. As the butler meekly made his way out of the treehouse, defeated and deflated, Corrin commented on how odd it was that Jakob's work had been so lackluster recently.

"Well, darling." Camilla quickly answered, realizing her opportunity, "Perhaps he's realizing he doesn't wish to simply be your butler anymore, my dear. Now that we're married and I'm taking care of you, he might be looking at other career options since he isn't needed anymore."

"Huh. Maybe." Corrin said thoughtfully. "He knows that if he ever wanted to do something else I wouldn't stop him from leaving. Maybe he found another calling? I guess he'll tell me about it eventually if he did."

From there her aggressive measures at removing the butler only got more intense. Selena and Beruka were quickly swept up in her personal vendetta. For weeks everything Jakob attempted to do for Corrin ended in disaster, and Camilla was always there with a solution and a warm smile for Corrin. A load of laundry destroyed by Jakob in an unfortunate "accident?" Camilla had already knitted a whole new wardrobe for her husband, which he loved more than his previous. Jakob "accidently" ruined another meal? Camilla already had an extravagant and superior replacement cooked up and waiting for her husband.

It all came to a head one day, as Jakob tripped into Corrin's quarters with a tray of burnt food. Camilla and Corrin were sat at the table in their room, hungry from the day's battle. And Camilla saw it as the opportunity she needed to finally get rid of the butler.

"Jakob, what is wrong with you?" Camilla said sharply as the butler picked himself up from the floor and went about cleaning up the mess. "Can you do anything right these days?"

"That was harsh a bit harsh, Cami." Corrin said. "Jakob's just been having a run of bad luck."

"Darling," Camilla looked over to her husband, "he has been nothing but trouble recently. Just dismiss him so he can find work that he won't constantly sabotage. You don't need a butler when you have such a _loving_ and _caring_ wife, my dear. I will take care of you."

"Well, I don't know about dismissing him… but Jakob, you should at least take a few days off or something." Corrin said with a concerned look, watching Jakob rise back to his feet, red with embarrassment. "I think you might have caused more damage recently then Felicia has in the last year…"

"No." the butler said in defiance, as he turned and began to walk towards the door. "I will return shortly with another meal."

"Jakob, stop." Corrin commanded, and the butler came to an immediate halt. "Seriously, I'm concerned for you. You've been a mess recently. It's ok to take some time off. In fact, I order you to take a few days off to relax. You need it."

"I refuse, but thank you for being so concerned about my wellbeing Lord Corrin. It means a lot to me to know that you care." Jakob stated bluntly as he whipped around to face Corrin and Camilla once again.

"You can't _refuse_. My husband has ordered you to take time off, and you will do precisely that." Camilla barked, clearly aggravated by him. "Do you hold such little respect for him that you won't listen to him?"

"It is not a matter of respect, Lady Camilla." Jakob said with a weakly. "I couldn't bear knowing that my lord wasn't being taken care of. I don't know what's been happening to me recently to cause such issues, but rest assured I will solve it. I will return shortly with your dinner, and it will be perfect, as usual."

"He will be taken care of. _By me_." Camilla spat back. "In fact, he will be in better hands with you gone."

"That is… not true at all, Lady Camila. I understand you are his, but none know Lord Corrin better than I, and none are better equipped to take care of him than me."

" _Oh, as if."_ Camilla hissed at the butler. "Fine then, Jakob, let's give you a test. It's simple, I ask you a question and you answer."

"If you wish, Lady Camilla."

"What is my husband's favorite breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes drowned in syrup, with several slices of bacon and a large glass of orange juice."

"That was an easy one." Camilla said haughtily as she sat up straight in her chair and cross her arms. "Which part of his armor is his favorite?"

"His cape, of course." Jakob replied instantly. "He has always had a certain love for capes ever since Lord Leo left one of his comic books after one of his visits back in Nohr."

"…Correct." Camilla confirmed. "What is his favorite color?"

"Red."

Corrin sat in disbelief, mildly amused by the rapid fire question and answer session that was going on about him.

"There will no more easy ones from here on, Jakob. Now answer me this…" Camilla shifted, leaning forward in her chair. "How long did it take Corrin to learn how to dance a traditional Nohrian waltz for our wedding?"

"About four days." Jakob replied without a moment of hesitation.

"It was only four days?" Corrin said aloud, mostly to himself as he turned his head to Camilla. "It felt like it was so much longer…"

"…Correct." Camilla confirmed, causing Corrin to shoot them both a surprised look.?" "How many times does Corrin usually turn in his sleep?"

"Five. Sometimes six, depending on the temperature of the room and how soft his mattress is."

"Mhmm. Next, when h-"

"Stop!" Corrin shouted, silencing them both. He was terrified of where the line of questioning could go. "While I'm… impressed, and kind of concerned that you have all of that memorized, Jakob, are you actually arguing with Camilla about this right now?" he asked in disbelief, "Are you seriously arguing with my _wife_ over this? And I can take care of myself just fine…"

"Honey." Camilla said sweetly as she turned to look at Corrin. "You nearly burnt down the castle when you tried to surprise me with scrambled eggs."

"That… that was one time! And I got them to you the next day!"

"But they were burnt black, dear. While I certainly appreciated the attempt…"

" _To receive Lord Corrin's cooking, even if it was inedible… what an honor_!" Jakob thought jealously.

"Ok, fine. Maybe I'm not the best chef, but how about last time I took care of our laundry? That went well!"

"And you took care of the colored shirts and the whites at the same time…" Camilla softly laughed.

"Well… no one told me that they were supposed to be separated!" Corrin exclaimed with a pout. "But you said you really liked how everything turned out rainbow! You still wear some of it."

"I certainly did enjoy it, dear. You brought a whole new level of excitement to my wardrobe. But I doubt everyone else enjoyed having their whites ruined it."

" _Hmph_." Corrin grunted crossing his arms, sinking into his chair like a child. "Ok, maybe I do need help. But go and take some time off Jakob. I'll be ok."

"That's right, Jakob. He'll be just fine without you because he has _me_." Camilla shouted. "You're dismissed! Shoo! Corrin doesn't need you anymore, only me!"

"Lady Camilla. If Lord Corrin ordered me to fall on my sword, I would not hesitate to do so. But the only order I cannot obey, nay, will never obey, is to no longer attend to my duties." Jakob said as he turned his back to them. "I owe it to my lord to make sure his needs are always attended to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and recook your dinner. I shall return shortly with your meal."

Corrin's eyes went wide as Jakob hastily left the room, and he could only stare at Camilla in disbelief.

"One day he'll listen to me. One day!"

" _He's far more tenacious than I gave him credit for_..." Camilla thought to herself as she glared down at the floor. " _I could just feed him to Marzia, and say he fell during one of our marches, or…_ "

"Cami?" Corrin's voice yanked her out of her head, and she saw him looking at her with a very concerned look. "Are you alright? You're staring at the floor like you're going to destroy it."

"Oh, I'm _fine_ dear. Don't worry! Just thinking about… how much I'm looking forward to dinner!"

A/N: Blackace70 asked, and received. Hope this is along the lines of what you were expecting.


	2. Her Dragon (1)

"Lady Camilla." Beruka announced her arrival with those words as she threw open the door to the treehouse and strode in, with Selena following her. The redhead closed the door behind her and leaned back against it as Beruka rushed over to the dining table where Camilla was sat, eating lunch. "There's a situation. For your own safety, we're going to stay here until we know the castle is secured."

"Hmmm? What's going on? And more importantly, where is my Corrin?" Camilla replied as she dropped her fork back into her salad. "If something's happened, I need him to be by my side. I wouldn't be able to bear him getting hurt because I wasn't there to protect him…"

"Lord Corrin has…"

"Lord Corrin's lost it!" Selena added in between her heavy breaths. "He's gone berserk!"

"Explain yourselves." Camilla got up and grabbed her axe from where it rested on the bed. "My Corrin doesn't " _go berserk."_ Something musthave happened to him. And you two were under strict orders to keep him safe. If I find out something happened to him that you two could have prevented… _"_ she raised her axe up and narrowed her eyes at her retainers, the silent threat not lost on them.

"T-there was nothing we could have done, Lady Camilla!" Selena stammered out, suddenly aware that she was blocking their escape route out of the room. "He was on his way here after his meeting with Prince Ryoma and Takumi, and he left _extremely_ upset. On his way back he collapsed in the castle courtyard."

"We went to go to help him but he transformed while he was unconscious." Beruka added as Camilla holstered her axe and began making her way to the door. "By the time we got to him had already become a dragon. He stood up, roared at us-"

"-And charged us like a wild animal! He tried to kill us! But then he was distracted by some of those Hoshidans yelling at him. So he stopped chasing us and charged them!"

"That was when we came here. Your safety is our top priority until they-"

A thunderous roar rang out from below the treehouse, causing Camilla and both her retainers to come to a standstill. Beruka and Selena's hands jetted toward their holstered weapons, as Camilla approached Selena.

"Get out of my way." Camilla ordered as she towered above the red head. "Corrin needs me."

"Lady Camilla, no! Absolutely not! There's no way we can let you go out there!" Selena declared in a brave declaration of rebellion. "You know how he is when he's transformed! He's far faster and stronger than any wyvern you've dealt with!"

"You're right. He's… so much more than a simple, mindless wyvern." Camilla said proudly. "He's my precious, little dragon. And he needs me. I may not be able to sing like Azura, but I can certainly calm him down until she arrives."

The whole tree house shook violently, interrupting Camilla and causing her and her retainers to freeze in place. Another thunderous roar from Corrin filled the room, followed by another violent shake. A heavy moment of silence lingered, before Beruka snapped back to reality first.

"We need to get out of here. This location is no longer safe for Lady Camilla."

"I agree!" Selena chimed in, "If he's here he'll probably tear down the tree to get to us! We need to get her deep in the castle where he won't find her!"

"Let's go." Camilla said coolly as she grabbed Selena and pulled her back from the door, opening it and leading them out onto the balcony.

As she led her retainers out onto the balcony they were collective stunned by the sounds ringing out from under the floorboards. Not only was Corrin roaring, but they could hear that both Kaden and Keaton were there and transformed. The tree shook violently one more time as they all clung to anything that wouldn't fall over, before they saw the transformed Kaden sent flying from underneath the balcony.

Corrin quickly lunged after the fox as he rolled clumsily through the grass. Keaton came sprinting out from behind the tree, barely catching up to dragon and tackled him to the ground. Camilla quickly led her retainers down the walkway that ran around the tree.

" _Corrin, c'mon! We don't want to hurt you, but we will if you make us!"_ the massive wolfssenger howled. Kaden picked up himself up and checked the fur on all nine of his tails before circling the pinned Corrin. " _What's gotten into you? You nearly killed Mozu and some of those Hoshidans!"_

" _You could have seriously hurt someone, Corrin! You may be our buddy and leader, but we can't allow you to terrorize people!"_ Kaden screeched as Selena, Beruka and Camilla all walked off the walkway and onto the dirt pathway that connected the treehouse to the rest of the castle. Selena let out a gasp when she saw Kaden and Keaton, both covered in gashes, blood and dirt from their fighting with Corrin. " _And we don't want to hurt you! But if you won't listen to reason then we'll have to!"_

Camilla spun around to face her retainers, remembering what Corrin had told her about his first transformation and the danger of him going berserk. "Selena, Beruka. I need you two to go and find Azura as quickly as possible and bring her here, do you understand? We can't waste any more time."

"But, Lady Cami-"

" _Selena_. Do not argue with me. Do as you're told and get Azura. _Now_!" she screamed at the redhead, causing them both to take off towards the castle in a full sprint.

Camilla dropped her axe and began walking towards the shapeshifters, off the dirt path and into the grass. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she watched Corrin thrash and scream under Keaton's hold, flapping his wings as hard as he could with what clearance they had.

" _Lady Camilla! Stay back!"_ Kaden shouted, and leapt between her and Corrin. " _He'll try to attack you if you get too close! He's out of his mind!"_

There wasn't a moment of hesitation in her stride as she continued to close the distance between her and Corrin. She took note of all the spectators watching from the battlements, people of both countries watching the beasts battling each other.

" _Kaden, I'm not going to be able to hold him for much longer_!" Keaton howled. " _Get her out of here_! _I need your help with him!"_

Hearing that he was going to be separated from Camilla pushed Corrin over the edge. He let out a feral scream and in one fluid reversal swapped positions with Keaton, slamming the wolfman into the ground. Corrin stood up on his hind legs, letting his wings spread out as wide as they could before he slammed back down onto Keaton, drilling his front claws into his chest. He twisted and turned them around in a gory display of power, causing rivers of blood to run from the wounds.

Kaden sprinted over and slammed into Corrin as hard as he could, sending both of them tumbling across the grass and into the shopping center in the courtyard. Corrin was the first to recover, standing tall and unharmed as Kaden struggled to pick himself up. Keaton also got up, ignoring the holes in his chest, and sprinted over to continue fighting. Corrin stood up on his hind legs and spread his wings out once again, letting out a deafening shriek as he kicked the air with his front legs.

Kaden was the first to respond to Corrin silent challenge. He leapt up and threw himself at Corrin, fangs and claws on display for all to see. Corrin spun around as Kaden galloped at him and kicked him into one of the shops with his hind legs. Kaden went flying through the wall to Anna's shop, causing the whole wooden building to collapse down onto him.

Keaton was next. The dragon sprinted towards the wolfman, and rather than try to block it Keaton brought both his arms up and balled his hands together.

Camilla was frozen in place watching the shapeshifters battle. While of course she feared for the beastmens wellbeing, the combination of awe, excitement and fear she felt watching him in that state was overwhelming. She had discussed something like has happening with Azura and Corrin in the past, but actually seeing how ruthless and vicious he could get was oddly thrilling.

Kaden dug himself out from the rubble as Keaton connected his blow on Corrin, slamming the dragon down to the ground with a blow to the back of his head. Kaden, bruised and bloody, stumbled over to Keaton's side. Both of them staring down at the unmoving dragon.

" _Go and get Azura, Camilla, or Xander. Just get someone who can handle him."_ Keaton said as he took a step and stood over Corrin. " _I'll sit on him so he doesn't move_. _He shouldn't be able to get out from under my weight."_

Corrin let out a shriek of rage as Keaton stood above him. He whipped his head up and back, driving his antlers through the wolfman's thighs. Bright red blood ran down Keaton's legs and down onto Corrin, staining his brilliant silver scales a shade of crimson. As he stood up he rolled Keaton down and off his back, letting the wolfman collapse onto the ground behind him, howling in agony the whole time.

Once Corrin had gotten back on all fours, he glared at Kaden while continuously slapping his tail down on Keaton. Each time he brought his tail down there was a dull " _smack_!" from his scales ripping through the wolf's fur, and each time Keaton howled out in agony. He brought his tail down one last, with significantly more force than previously, and let out a victorious roar.

" _Goodness_." Camilla whispered to herself in awe as Kaden turned tail and sprinted away towards the castle. Corrin let out another roar as his gaze shifted to her, and for the first time in her life Camilla was terrified of him. He began galloping towards her, and she closed her eyes and accepted whatever her fate may be.

The wind blew her hair back as he came to a screaming stop in front of her. He stood stood and proud, spreading his wings and glaring down at her. The only noise that escaped from him was the heavy sound of his breathing.

"Corrin, darling…" she said as sweetly as possible while slow reaching her hands out towards him. "Come to me, my love. I'll protect you. I'll make everything ok."

Corrin cocked his head at her words and took a step back. He let his head hang low and shook it violently a few times before stepping back to her. He drooped his head between her hands and let out a low growl.

"That's right. I just want to make sure you're ok, honey." She purred as she ran her hands along his scales and rubbed behind his antlers. In the span of a few moments he had went from a merciless, ruthless engine of war to putty in his wife's hands. "No one will hurt you as long as I'm here. You just need to be a good boy and wait for Azura to get here. Can you do that, darling? Will you be my good boy?"

Corrin let out an audible huff before retracting his head from her and taking a few paces back. He began circling her, not letting his vision stray from her as he seemed to be debating if he did want to be her good boy or not. He came to a stop behind her, silently having reached his decision. He let out a roar and circled her one more time, and then wrapped himself around her and laid down.

"That's right, you're still my sweet, loving Corrin." She hummed in approval and sat down crossed legged against him. He rested his head in her lap, just like when they were younger, and Camilla let out a squeal of joy. She began rubbing his head and messaging his scales, causing the mighty dragon to practically purred in her lap. "We're just going to wait here until Azura comes."

She had completely lost track of time sitting there with her dragon. She talked to him of their times back in Nohr, of all the places she planned on taking him after they defeated Anankos, and even sang him lullabies she hadn't sung him since they were children. Camilla found the whole experience surprisingly relaxing and pleasant, even if her husband was a giant, feral dragon purring in her lap.

As she glanced up she saw Azura round the ruined shop and begin walking towards them. Selena and Beruka trotted along behind her, joined by Xander, Leo and their retainers. All of their retainers had their weapons drawn. Swords, bows, axes and tomes all pointed at Corrin.

The group exchanged shocked gasps and looks of terror as they passed Keaton's unconscious form. Camilla could feel Corrin tense up around her, his breathes getting shorter and shallower with each step Azura's troop took towards them.

"If you move, I'll have to punish you. And do you know what happens to naughty dragons that misbehave?" He lifted his head up out of her lap, and she placed a hand under his chin tilted him up to her. "Naughty dragons don't get their favorite Camilla kisses!" she exclaimed as she peppered him with kisses.

Corrin let out a huff and slumped back down into her lap, and Camilla went back to rubbing his scales. Quickly, they were surrounded while Azura sang her song, lulling Corrin into a slumber in Camilla's lap. Once she finished her verse there was a brilliant flash, blinding everyone present.

Everyone expected Corrin to transform back as he usually did, standing up right with his armor still on. Rather, he was laying on the ground in the nude, still wrapped around Camilla. All the wounds that his scales didn't show were revealed on his human form. Bruises, gashes and bite marks riddled his body. Camilla quickly took off her capelet and covered up his more private parts as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Selena, Beruka. Take Corrin to the dungeon." Xander ordered as he sheathed Siegfreid. "Until we know he's… truly himself again, it'd be for the best that he can't get out and harm anyone else."

"Don't listen to my brother, my darling retainers." Camilla quickly cut in before her retainers could respond. She silently scooped up Corrin's body bridal style. "I'm going to take my Corrin back to our quarters and treat his wounds. Azura, if you would kindly…"

"Sister, I strongly urge you to reconsider." Leo argued. "He's not one of your simple wyverns! He's clearly a high functioning… _monster_! Did you see what he did to those beastmen? Or that building?! The power he exhibited today makes what he displays on the battlefield seem like child's play. What else could he be capable of? What else could he be hiding from us about his dragon form?!"

"This is _not_ a discussion. _I_ am taking him back to our quarters. _I_ will take care of him and nurse him back to health. And once he's feeling better, we'll discuss… wherever we go from here." Camilla growled as she glared at her brothers. "...with Azura's aid, of course."

"Of course." Azura confirmed with a nod.

"But-"

"It's not _your_ decision, Xander. It's _mine_. _Corrin is mine_."

* * *

 **A/N** : So, last night I was drinking, watching Terror Of Mechagodzilla, and then it hit me. I _had_ to write a giant monster fight scene. Then I sprinkled in some King Kong into it and wham! This was born. (A/N within the A/N: I just realized I spelled Kaden's name wrong. Turns out it didn't have an I in it, who knew? Been spelling it wrong since the game came out lmao.)


	3. Mother And Father

**A/N** : Issues with the website last time I uploaded this.

* * *

After Corrin and Camilla wed a new unspoken rule quickly came into existence in the army.

There was a specific window of time every evening when the bathhouse was exclusively for Camilla and her husband. And anyone who entered during their bath time? Would likely end up chopped into pieces by Camilla and fed to her wyvern. Not that anyone was brave or bold enough to dare testing it, the whole troop seemed to unanimously agree that their lives were more valuable than satisfying their curiosity.

And the half an hour a day the couple spent soaking and relaxing was always the highlight of the day for them. While the treehouse might have been their quarters, the bath was their safe zone. Theycould do anything they desired in there and not have to worry about any interruptions or intrusions. Whether they simply sat in the warm water holding each other, to simply talking or making love. Whatever they desired, they did.

This particular evening, the couple were sat in the steamy bath up against the edge with their towels strewn lazily on the floor. The room filled with the aromas of Camilla's favorite soaps and hair products. They were nuzzled up against each other, and while Corrin had his eyes closed and looked like he was about to fall asleep, Camilla had one thing on her mind.

Children.

That morning Xander and Charlotte announced that Charlotte was with child, and while everyone was happy for them Camilla found herself oddly conflicted about the whole thing. On one hand she was excited and happy for her brother and his wife, and was looking forward to being an aunt. But she also felt an intense and burning jealousy. She had always dreamed of being a mother. And as she listened to Xander, Charlotte and Corrin discuss the deeprealms and the time table that came along with them she decided that today was the day. The day she and her husband would discuss starting a family.

"Corrin." She said giving him a giant nudge. "Darling, are you awake?"

"Mhmm, yeah." The flushed albino answered. Turning his gaze down to her, it was clear that the steamy room and the hot water was making him relax a little too much.

"I want to talk to you about… something very serious and important to me." She said as her gaze drifted up from Corrin's chest to his face, being greeted by a very guilty looking Corrin.

"I knew this was going to be brought up…"

"You did?" Camilla asked excitedly, her face lighting up with joy. " _He's already thinking about children too! Surely he also wants to have one. Oh, this is simply wonderful_."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Camilla…"

He paused and took a deep breath. She could fill all the joy and excitement she feeling immediately drain from her, and anxiety and doubt quickly took its place.

"…I didn't mean to eat your bon bons last night. I'm sorry! I know how much you love them. But I was just _so_ hungry after training I can't help myself."

"Corrin! You ate my bonbons?!" she yelled, giving his chest a playful and light slap. Letting her hand linger on his chest. "I expect you to get me more after we leave here."

"Don't worry, I've already got Peri baking all your favorite kinds! I'll run over to the mess hall and pick them up when we head back home."

"Good boy." Camilla said purred victoriously. In one quick motion she moved from her spot against his side to suddenly straddling his lap. She leaned up against his chest and locked eyes with him. "But there is something for more important than my sweets I need to discuss with you, my _naughty_ husband. Something _extremely_ important to me."

"Do you… is this about the thing we did with the ropes last night? Because that was… really intense. And..."

"You _loved_ it. You made such a delightful symphony of sounds last night." she said with a shudder, "So wonderful… and I promise we'll do it again. _If_ you stop trying to guess what I'm going to say, darling."

"Sorry... go ahead." Corrin said nervously and with a blank expression, not wanting to upset her. He realized how tight her grip on his shoulders were and that she had the same crazed and passionate look she had only worn three times before. When she tried to kill him, when they were wed and the first time they laid together.

"I want talk about us." Camilla said bluntly. "Us having a child. Starting our own family."

"Camilla…" Corrin said with a bewildered look on his face, "We're in the middle of a war. We can't…"

"Ah. But we can!" Camilla exclaimed with a knowing smirk. "You figured it all out today with Xander and Charlotte! But we will only allow the best for our child. We'll have Beruka and some your little ninjas do thorough background investigations and research on the deeprealms we look at."

Corrin opened his mouth to speak, but in her excitement Camilla didn't let him get a word in.

"And since time moves quicker in the deeprealms, we'll only be gone a week to everyone." she said leaning in even closer to his face, "And I get you to myself for a whole year." Camilla leaned back away from him and took a deep breath. "But in my excitement it seems I've gotten ahead of myself. How do you feel about this? Do _you_ want this too?"

" _Do I want this? Of course."_ Corrin quickly thought to himself as he struggled to find the right words. " _The better question is am I ready for this?"_

"I can practically hear you thinking, darling. Speak your mind."

"I..." he paused mid-sentence and let out a heavy sigh, and averted his gaze from hers. "I do. I do want to have a child. A family with you."

"There's clearly more to it." Camilla noticed her husband's reluctance. "I don't want to pressure you into something as serious as this."

"I just… don't know, Camilla." Corrin whimpered as his sad gaze drifted back and met hers. "I don't know if I can be a good father. I don't even remember my own father, or know what how a father should act or what they do. I just don't… I don't want to disappoint you or our child. I don't want to mess up and have my son or daughter feel as lonely and forgotten as I did growing up."

"Dear, you know I love you. So listen to me when I say this. You will be the best dad in the world."

"I don't know what I've done to earn such confidence from you." Corrin admitted.

"You know," Camilla hummed as she cupped his cheek and tilted his face towards hers so he wouldn't look away, "in a way, you're already a father."

"What?" Corrin's eyes went wide in surprise. "I can guarantee you there are no little Corrin's running around! You know you're the only…"

"That is not what I mean, darling." she said calmly, desperately trying to fight back the possessiveness and fury that welled up in her at the thought of another woman touching him. "I would never doubt your faithfulness to me, I know your heart belongs to _me_ and only _me_. What I _do_ mean is that you're practically a father to everyone under your command."

"What? How?"

"Think of how you take care of all of them. All the time that you spend making sure they're happy, how you discipline them when they misbehave. And who do they seek out to talk about all their little problems?" She asked, poking him in his chest with her index finger. "You."

Corrin let out a " _huh_ " with a soft laugh. "I've never thought of it like that before. You're right, I already am kind of like a dad. With one very large and dysfunctional family, but still…"

"And you're so patient, caring, and a wonderful teacher. Darling, I wouldn't bring this up if I didn't believe in you. It's not like you'll be alone in this, I'll be with you every step of the way. And everyone in our family will always be there for us to lean on."

"You know; things will have to change once I am with child." Camilla said with a jealous look. "I have been _most_ generous in allowing others to steal so much of your time away from me, but I _will not_ allow them to steal you away from me _and_ our baby."

"You two will have a monopoly on my time, I promise. Xander and Ryoma's workload will increase because of it, but I've been terrible about delegating anyway. Speaking of things that will change, you know that I cannot and _will not_ allow you near a battlefield."

"Sweetie, I will not let you on to a battlefield without-"

"No. It's not up for discussion." Corrin's gaze intensified, send a shiver of excitement through Camilla. "You know how much I disapprove of how reckless you can get. I absolutely will not let you onto a battlefield if you're with child."

"Fine." Camilla yielded. "I'll have Beruka and Selena stay at your side at all times when you're away from me. If I can't be there to protect you, they will have to in my place."

"I'm not so delicate. But I will make it a point be extra cautious."

"You better. No more charging in with your Yato. No more using your dragonstone and rushing ahead of everyone. I want you to stick to the back line, healing and using one of those thunder swords you have, if you must."

"I promise. Elise and Sakura will be ecstatic for me to be healing with them. Ah… you are going to be the most amazing mother ever." Corrin admitted with a smile. "I just realized, you've never spoken of your mother to me. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard you speak of her to anyone come to think of it. Would you tell me about her? She must have been an angel considering how sweet and kind you are."

"Don't you _dare_ call her an angel." Camilla snapped, causing Corrin to flinch at her sudden and hostile reaction. "I'll tell you about her. I don't want any secrets between us. But before I get to her, you need to know that Xander was the only one of us born to the Queen. Leo, Elise and I were all children of father's mistresses. All of us came from _different_ mistresses."

" _That explains why she isn't blonde like the rest of them!"_ Corrin thought in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"Father was... intimate, with many women after the queen. My mother was just another woman in father's little harem, along with Leo's, and Elise's. And they all desperately clawed to move up the ladder and get closer to him. They would do anything for the status and wealth they would receive being close to the king. So they weren't above killing each other, or the other children, or forcing the children to murder each other."

"Oh, Camilla." Corrin sighed with a sad look,"That's horrible…"

"Even Xander wasn't safe from attempts on his life, but unlike Leo and myself he had father's protection and the royal guard to protect him. As much as I detested you being locked up in that tower away from the world, that was the only time I was ever thankful you were trapped there. Away from all the violence and politics."

She paused to let Corrin process her story. The shock and concern was clear on his face, and he managed to choke out a single question.

"So, wait. Does that mean… does that mean that you had to kill your siblings? And they tried to kill you?"

"It does." Camilla said bluntly. "Leo, too. All of us children were pawns in their game. I'm thankful every day that we were able to shield Elise from most of it. She never had to take a life thanks to me and Leo."

Corrin could feel the goosebumps spread across him as a chill shot through him listening to her story.

"Oh my goodness that's... that's horrible." he stammered out as he gently swept her bangs away so he could see both her eyes. His heart ached hearing what she had to go through. But what surprised him when he met her gaze, and scared him a little bit, was the total lack of remorse or sadness in her features. She looked as calm and composed as she usually did. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that. I'm so sorry..."

"I'm not telling you this because I want you to pity me, darling. I did what I had to do. And I would do it all again knowing that it leads me here." Camilla said coldly, "That was the only time I was thankful you were away from me in your own little bubble."

"I had no idea things were so bad for you all in Krakenburg. Whenever you would visit me you were always so happy and carefree, I would have never guessed things would be so… terrible, outside. But why did you keep this a secret from me for so long? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"If I had told you about it, we both know you would have spent all your days worrying yourself sick over me. I would never allow you to suffer like that. Truthfully, dear, I have never wanted to tell you of all this but I believe you trust me and love me enough to hear me out; and hopefully understand."

"I can see why you would be reluctant to share this with me. Or with anyone, really. This is... really heavy." Corrin said weakly, "I don't quite know what to say, Camilla."

"There's more that I feel you should know. Outside of father, Xander, Iago, Leo and myself you were a secret to the world. Elise was still too young to meet you at the time. Corrin…" she said as she suddenly tightened her grip around him as if he was about to get up and bolt out of the bath. She gave him a desperate and pleading look. "You'll love me, no matter what, right? No matter what I've done, _right_?!"

"Of course." He said with a reassuring smile, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I can't believe you had to go through all of that... but there's nothing that could change the fact that I love you. All of this is behind you now, and I'll always stay with you."

"Promise me, Corrin. Promise me that you mean that!" Camilla pleaded.

"You have my word." he whispered as he placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"My mother… was found dead one day. With an axe lodged into her back." Camilla said almost with a hint of joy to her voice. "And they never found out who murdered her. Not that anyone cared enough to look into it. I even remember some of the noblewomen laughing and toasting to celebrate it."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them Corrin could feel a chill run through him at her cold and steely gaze. And her voice was just as cold and serious, devoid of all emotion.

"It was me, Corrin. I did it. _I killed her_." Camilla finally admitted, and if Corrin hadn't already been sitting down his legs surely would have given out from beneath him at that.

"One day when I was leaving to visit you, she _demanded_ to know where I was going. And I told her. I told her about you. Of course, my mother didn't hesitate at all. " _I order you to kill this Corrin when you see him_. _He is NOT like one of your dolls that you play mommy with. He is a threat to us and everything we've worked so hard to achieve!_ " I tried to reason with her, I _tried_ to tell her how sweet and innocent you were and how you wouldn't harm a fly. But she wouldn't have any of it. Then she got physical and declared if I didn't do it, she would find you and do it herself."

Corrin could only stare wide eyed at her in horror. Despite the warm bath and the steam it was giving off he could only shudder as his blood ran cold in his veins.

"That was the last straw. She turned her back to me and began to walk away, so I grabbed my axe and drove it straight into her. And then I packed up my things and went to visit you."

"C-Camilla… you...you murdered your own mother!?" Corrin whispered in disbelief as he gawked at his wife.

"I did." Camilla said almost proudly, "I wouldn't allow anyone to ever take you away from me. It hit me when she threated you that I had been just a tool to her. She had never truly loved me or cared for me like a mother should have. I feel absolutely no remorse for what I did, and there has never been a moment that I regretted taking her life. She would have probably felt the same when she decided she didn't need me anymore."

"Gods… I… I don't even know what to say." Corrin struggled to wheeze out, struggling to comprehend everything he just heard. All the time he had spent dreaming about how great it must be for her and Xander outside and with their parents were just dreams. There was no peace to be found for them outside of his walls. A surreal mix of understanding and horror washed over him as she stared slack jawed at her.

"You said you don't want our child to know the loneliness you felt, and we won't ever let them. Just like I will never let our child feel how I felt that day. I will be the mother that I always wanted to have. There will never be a moment when our child's heart isn't full of joy and love. I am willing to do anything for our family. No matter what, we'll be together and happy."

Once she finished her resolution she quickly buried her face into his chest and started crying. Which scared Corrin even more, since it was the second time he had ever seen her cry. The first being on their wedding day, but those were tears of joy. Nothing like the heavy sobs of sadness she was letting out now.

"You must think you married a monster. That I'm some kind of lunatic. You probably want to get as far away from me as possible, don't you?" she asked weakly. "Please, please don't leave me Corrin. Please don't leave me again…"

"No… no. I don't think you're a monster, dear." Corrin said as calmly as he could as he stroked her head. The mix of emotions that ran through was indescribable, but one thought rose above his inner confusion, and it was a whole new found hatred for King Garon. "You...you did what you had to do. Admittedly I'm still struggling to grasp what you've told me here but... I appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me."

"Corrin…" she choked out in between sniffles, looking up at him in disbelief.

"I'm going to be honest with you, honey. I don't know what to say or do with this knowledge." Corrin admitted, still running his hands through her hair. "This doesn't change anything between us, but-"

"Corrin..." Camilla whimpered sadly, "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do." he answered quickly and without hesitation, "Nothing will ever change that. And- _mpmmph_ "

"Oh, darling!" Camilla had practically screamed in relief as she lunged up and gave him a deep kiss, euphoric that he still loved her. After she finished her frenzied love induced assault on his mouth she pulled away with a content grin. "I love you so much! Now, I'm going to go and get your favorite soap and I'll wash your back while the water's still warm. And we can discuss baby names!"

* * *

A/N: If _**you**_ enjoy my writing and have an idea for a story/situation about Cormilla and want to see it written out, send it on in! If I dig it, I'll make it happen for ya.


	4. Personal Information

Bumped up the rating the M for this. (Or was it already M?) Look away, younglings!

* * *

"Do you think she fucks him when he's transformed?" Niles mused, taking a sip from his drink. "I know I would. Imagine it, he probably has a giant dragon-"

"Niles!" Silas pleaded, "Please. _Shut up_. Those are our friends, and it isn't fitting to talk about the royal family in such a way."

Niles laughed as Laslow and Kaze returned from the bar and sat down at the table, a new round of drinks in hand. He looked across the table to Silas and smirked. "Come now, Silas, be honest. You're simply upset that she married and fucked her _little brother_ instead of _you_. It's ok to be jealous, I know I am. I'd _gladly_ take either of them. Although, from what I've heard from Selena and Beruka I might have a better chance getting in to bed with _both_ of them…"

"He's _not_ her little brother. They're _not_ related, and we should support them."

Niles rolled his eye at Silas. "They might not share blood, but come on. It's _weird_ , and not the _good kind_ of weird. Regardless, you think I could swing my way into that?"

"Maybe if you were a woman." Laslow added. "Corrin isn't one to share, you know those stories about dragons hoarding gold? Seems they were based in fact, and I'm positive that if it wasn't for Lord Corrin, Lady Camilla would… choose to lay exclusively with other women."

"Do you think that every woman who rejects you is a lesbian, Laslow?" Kaze asked. Everyone at the table, sans Laslow, snickered. "First Orochi, then Felicia, now Lady Camilla?

Laslow downed as much of his drink as he could in one gulp, slamming his mug down onto the table and wiping his mouth. "Clearly, they must be to reject this!" he declared, gesturing to his body. "And I'll have you know, before their marriage, I didn't get a hard no. She _did_ threaten to lock me up in a dungeon and torture me, however… back to my original point. I can, in fact, corroborate what Niles heard from Selena. She has a bad habit of… blurting out sensitive information when mad. Including the fact that Lady Camilla had her and Beruka join them on… multiple occasions."

"Getting tossed into a dungeon and tortured _is_ a hard no, Laslow." Silas noted, before turning to Niles. "So, if Lady Camilla invites her retainers to bed with her and Corrin… does that mean Lord Leo invites you and Odin to join him and Nyx?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss what my lord and his lady may or may not do in the bedroom. Look, you guys are losing focus on the _real_ question here. I need to know about that dragon's private parts." Niles got up from the table and looked at his drinking pals, the trio collectively looking at him in concern. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"It's your funeral if Lady Camilla has her axe." Kaze laughed.

"I'll survive it, Lord Leo keeps me around for more than my good looks, you know. Anyone willing to give me a good luck kiss? Perhaps a farewell hand-"

"Get going, _Niles_." Silas chided. "You can find some whore to sheathe your "sword" in later, assuming you have it when you return to us."

"You Nohrian's sure are an interesting group." Kaze said, looking to Silas and Laslow. "Crass, disrespectful and downright perverted."

Laslow laughed. "Perhaps, but it's entertaining, right?"

* * *

Rather than a quiet night in, Camilla had elected to led Corrin into the bar Anna had opened in his castle. Hoshidan's and Nohrian's alike filled the dimly lit room, with Anna occasionally yelling over everyone to let someone know their drink was ready or to break up a fight. Rather than be social and talk with his allies, his wife had him cornered a booth in the corner of the room. Their drinks sat on the table in front of them, untouched as Camilla leaned in and whispered things into his ear that left him the brightest shade of red he could be.

"Pardon my… uncalled for instruction, my lord." Niles said as he slid in the bench across from them. Both Corrin and Camilla, still clad in their black and gold Nohrian armor, glared at the outlaw. "My lady. I apologize terribly for interrupting your evening."

"C'mon, Niles. You're not fooling either of us." Corrin groaned. Camilla rested her head on his shoulder and let out an annoyed huff. "What do you want?"

"Ah, yes. I'll keep it short and sweet. Don't want to waste any more of your time than necessary." Niles stared down at the table by Corrin's chest, then looked up and locked eyes with him. Even Corrin was surprised by just how serious Niles looked, he didn't know the outlaw had a serious bone in his body. Well, he had _heard_ …

"When you transform into a dragon. Do you have a massive dragon dick hidden away from us?"

Corrin could feel his face heat up, burning red with embarrassment. He knew it was a question on everyone's mind, but for Niles to be so _direct_ about it was surprising.

"Are you _seriously-_ "

"He does!" Camilla chirped joyously. Niles one eye went wide with surprise, and all Corrin could do was stare at his wife in shock at her honesty. "I absolutely adore and love him in his human form, of course." His wife planted a kiss on his cheek. "There are some nights when I wish to ride my favorite dragon, and my darling husband is all too happy to indulge me"

"Oh goodness, _Camilla_." Corrin groaned, burying his face in her hair. " _Why_ would you tell him that?"

"Because I hear the whispers and see the curious glances, darling. It's far better for them to learn about it from us than stumbling upon us in the act, no?" Camilla cooed, running her hand across his jaw. "Unless you brought your dragonstone, and we can show everyone here-"

" _No_."

"I'd certainly enjoy seeing that." Niles said sadly. "Can I get any some _juicier_ details? How does it work? I mean, when you transform it's not flopping around out in the open. Do dragons have more than one? Is it scaly? How big is it… or them?"

Corrin let out an annoyed huff. "I am absolutely _not_ going into those details."

"Ok, fine, but just hear me out, my lord. Once this nasty Valla business is over with you will return to Nohr… or Hoshido, and be the _only_ living dragon. Questions will be undoubtedly be raised about your… biology." Niles leaned forward against the table, Corrin glaring back at him unenthused. "You should get used to questions that like this."

Camilla laughed. She pulled away from Corrin, wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her side. "That was a surprisingly clever way to justify asking about my husband's cock, Niles."

"Such an ugly word to be coming out of such a pretty mouth, Lady Camilla." Niles brought his hands up to his face, pretending to be shocked. Corrin rolled his eyes.

" _Ugh_ … fine, Niles. I'll indulge you. You get to ask one question, just one. Then you _leave_." Corrin offered, sitting upright next to Camilla.

"Oh, how wonderful! Ok, hmm… well, I _need_ to know, how _big_ is it?"

" _Big_." Camilla purred, answering far quicker than Corrin or Niles expected. "My Corrin is _also_ blessed in this form, but when he _transforms-_ "

"Stop. _Please_." Corrin cut in, "That's enough. He doesn't need to know _all_ the details.

"Sorry, darling. Can you blame me for wanting to brag?"

"There you go. Now get out of here, Niles. _Right_. _Now_."

"Say no more, my lord. Have a nice night."

* * *

Niles couldn't stop the shit eating grin from spreading across his face as he left Corrin and returned to his table. Kaze, Silas and Laslow all stared at him in shock. He let out a laugh and downed his drink. He knew what everyone was thinking, he was just waiting for one of them to crack and ask.

Silas was the first to break. "You're still alive, so... I can only assume they answered your questions."

"And that you still have your cock." Laslow added, his ale getting the better of him.

"Alive and with all my parts still intact. Lady Camilla quite eager to brag about her husband, but apparently…" Niles paused for effect, making sure everyone the table was lingering on his every word, "well, simply put for your innocent ears, dragons are creatures of legend in more ways than we knew. The myths and legends left some juicy details out."

"Well," Laslow leaned back and stared at his mug, before looking around the table at his peers. "Now we know they weren't riding wyverns every time they left a war meeting so Lady Camilla could " _ride her favorite dragon_." Everyone at the table let out a collective groan of disgust at Laslow's realization.

"We need another round!" Silas shouted.

* * *

 **A/N** : Fuckin turnt writing about dragon dicks. You'll probably see some of the older pieces in this collection disappear. Fear not! I'm just taking them down to rewrite them. Good ideas, poor execution. thefamousegg story. Anyway, hope ya enjoyed this. I sure did writing it.


End file.
